Stolen
by ohblainers
Summary: Otherwise known as "The time Blaine, Nick and Jeff stole Wes's gavel." Sort of a prequel to my story "Hide Me" but you don't have to read it to read this. Quite a bit of Niff. Wes/Gavel.


**A/N This is set probably during Rocky Horror Glee Show. So, before Blaine has met Kurt. **

* * *

><p>Nick and Jeff were in the middle of a heated discussion about which Jurassic Park movie was better, when there was a knock on their door. Nick quickly stood up to answer it, curious at to who would visit them at such a late hour. He opened the door and came face to face with Blaine Anderson, who was leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets, his tie slightly undone and a huge grin on his face.<p>

"Good evening gentleman." He said breezily, striding into the shared dorm.

"Good evening, Blaine." the two boys singsonged in unison.

Jeff, who had been sitting at his desk, studied the shorter boy for a few moments before speaking.

"So, Blaine, what brings you to our room at this time of night?"

"I need a favor." He replied simply.

The two boys raised their eyebrows simultaneously and waited for him to continue.

"Wes is being an absolute pain. He won't stop stressing about the setlist for Sectionals. At first, I tried to be sympathetic, I really did, but he's being so stubborn. He won't even accept any input at all, even if it's positive. So, I need to get back at him."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Nick asked suspiciously.

Blaine took a deep breath before answering, "I want to steal his gavel."

"WHAT? Are you insane? I'm fairly sure that he would actually kill you!" Nick said sternly.

Blaine just shrugged, "He might be pissed for a while, but I'm losing my mind. He won't even let me do homework on my laptop because apparently I type too loud."

Jeff nodded his head sympathetically while Nick shook his head in disbelief.

"Now, as much as I would _love_ to pull one over on our fearless leader and, I have to ask. What's in it for us?" Jeff asked, looking expectantly at Blaine.

"Well… for one, it'd be payback for all the times he didn't give you a solo, and also, if we can pull this off we'll go down in Warbler history as _legends._"

Nick and Jeff looked at each other for a few moments before turning back to Blaine.

"We're in."

Blaine grinned, "Excellent."

"So, do you have a plan?"

"Yes, I do. Wes keeps his gavel under lock and key. Literally. He has a glass display case on top of his bookcase that he put it in at night, but if has a padlock. This is where you two come in. Rumour has it you two can break into almost anything."

Nick and Jeff nodded, "It's true. We're particularly talented in that area."

"Well then, tomorrow night when Wes goes to sleep at about eleven, we can meet outside his and my dorm room and then get to work. Deal?"

"Deal." They said in unison.

Blaine smiled again and walked towards the door.

"Hey Blaine, is Wes being annoying the only reason you're doing this?"

Blaine paused for a second before shrugging.

"It gets boring around here."

Jeff sighed sadly, "We need to get you a boyfriend."

"Yeah dude, the sexual frustration must be killing you."

"Goodbye Nick and Jeff." Blaine tried to say coolly, but the light blush across his cheeks gave away his embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Blaine leaned against the wall in the large hallway and checked his pocket watch again. 11:10. Where the hell were Nick and Jeff? He was getting impatient.<p>

About a minute later, a tall blonde boy and a shorter brunette boy came walking down the hall. Their footsteps were quick, swift and silent.

"What too so long? It's 11:11!"

"Make a wish!" Jeff said cheerfully.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and then smiled with excitement, "Are you ready?"

"Always."

Blaine nodded at the two and opened the door to his dorm as quietly as possible. The three Warblers stepped inside the room and looked at Wes's sleeping form on the other side of the room for a few moments, to make sure he was really asleep.

Blaine then started to creep towards the bookshelf against the wall near the foot of Wes's bed and gestured to the two boys to follow him.

Jeff, the tallest of the three, reached up and took the glass display case from the top of the bookshelf. He then pulled out a small metal flashlight from his pocket, switched it on and froze when Wes grumbled.

All three boys' heads whirled around and stared at boy, who was still fast asleep. They all let out a collective sigh. Jeff put the flashlight in his mouth and examined the lock for a few moments. He then held out his hand towards Nick, who passed him a lock pick. He worked expertly on the padlock while Blaine continued to shoot worried looks at Wes.

When the lock clicked open, Jeff quickly opened the case and pulled out Wes's precious gavel. He admired it for a few moments before handing it to Blaine.

"See you tomorrow, Blaine." He whispered cheerfully before grabbing Nick's hand and leading him from the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up suddenly when something soft slammed into his face. He quickly sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around in shock.<p>

"Blaine! Blaine, wake up! I need your help, something awful has happened!" Wes said quickly.

"Woah, woah! Calm down, what's going on?"

"My gavel. Someone's stolen my gavel. It's not in my case. I bet it was Jeff! It's always bloody Jeff!"

"Hey, that's not fair, don't jump to conclusions! Just keep looking, it should be somewhere." Blaine lied easily.

Wes didn't look too convinced, but he nodded his head and continued to search. Blaine yawned and looked at the clock on his bedside table. Crap, the morning Warbler's meeting would start in half an hour. He quickly got out of bed, grabbed his uniform from his closet and went into the bathroom to shower, get changed and gel his hair. When he emerged twenty minutes later, Wes was still searching, but a lot more frantically than before.

"Wes, what are you looking for again?"

Wes sighed in frustration, "Blaine, I told you. My ga-"

He stopped talking as soon as he saw what was in Blaine's hand.

"YOU! IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG! YOU GIVE THAT BACK!"

Blaine smiled sweetly, and then he was running out the door and racing down the hallway, laughing his head off.

"BLAINE ANDERSON YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Wes yelled, chasing after him.

Blaine mentally thanked his Father for making him run track for three years in a row. He knew that if Wes caught him now, he was a dead man. He skidded around a corner and saw the music room up ahead. He slammed the double doors open and sprinted into the room, running straight towards Nick and Jeff.

"HIDE IT! HIDE IT!" Blaine yelled, shoving the gavel into Nick's hands.

He then moved to the opposite side of the room and was trying to catch his breath, ignoring the stares of the other confused Warblers, when Wes ran through the doors.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU SON OF A B****!"

Blaine held his hands up in surrender.

"Wesley, I swear that I do not have your gavel." He said sweetly.

A few snickers spread around the room as the other boys realised what it was Blaine had stolen. Wes glared at Blaine, then at the other Warblers, who immediately shut up. His eyes then stopped on Nick and Jeff and he marched swiftly towards them. Nick visibly swallowed with fear while Jeff remained calm.

"Jeff. I know it was you. Just tell me where my gavel is." Wes hissed at the tall blonde boy.

"I do not have your gavel, Wes."

"Liar!"

"No, I honestly don't. But I think I saw someone hide it somewhere in this room."

"Tell me. Now." Wes growled.

"Oh no, that's too easy. We have to play Hot or Cold."

"I'M NOT GOING TO-"

"Then you're not getting you gavel back." Jeff said simply.

Wes sighed heavily, "Fine."

"Then start looking!" Jeff said cheerily.

Wes took a few steps towards the bookcase.

"Colder."

He turned towards the fireplace.

"Colder."

He moved towards the piano.

"Warmer"

He stepped closer.

"Warmer!"

He walked right up to the piano and lifted the lid.

"HOT! VERY HOT!"

Wes pulled out his gavel and sighed with relief. He then shot withering looks at Jeff, and Blaine before marching out of the room.

"Meeting's cancelled." He grumbled over his shoulder.

A few minutes later, after his footsteps had faded, the room erupted into cheers. The boys all swarmed Blaine, Nick and Jeff, congratulating them on the most legendary pranks the Warblers had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, I'll explain my Niff head canon, just in case you're interested.**

**Nick is sure he's gay and Jeff is bi-curious. Nick has feelings for Jeff, but Jeff is still unsure. They're sort of dating, but it's all kept very secret. But all the Warbler's know anyway. Also, Jeff is very rebellious and doesn't always think things through, and while Nick is a bit more level-headed, he does get dragged into mischief because, well, he kind of loves the guy.**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
